


Hell Isn't So Bad

by Waruitenshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Capturing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demon Sex, Dominance, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Hell, Humor, Language, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Bobby thought things were looking up as his flask melted, a certain King of the Crossroads comes and drags him down to his level! What will become of poor Bobby now? Crowley/Bobby. Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot. Details Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao I know, not exactly the sexiest pairing, but it intrigues me all the same. XD So write it I must! The interacts between these two always made me laugh and this just felt like something Crowley might do. I mean, he IS the King of Hell, has all of eternity, and is quite the mischievous fellow! X3 So why not?
> 
> LoL Oh and just try to read it with the accents. It helps. Also I write the way Bobby says "idiot" as "igit" as that is how it sounds LOL. 
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing but I had fun! X3
> 
> Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!

All those years of hard work, of doing his best to be a good man, a hunter, and father figure for two well-meaning but none too bright boys; and he ended up getting done in by some dick who was ironically named Dick!

He fended off his own reaper just to stay as a spirit and watch over Sam and Dean, and then after everything, he had to pass on and now he'd end up in some place better. Hoping with all the hope he possessed as the last of his flask melted and he was engulfed by a flash of bright, white light that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could finally find some peace in the afterlife…

It was such an indescribable feeling as he was taken over by that light. It wasn't hot and it didn't burn or hurt at all. He felt like he was floating up, up, up! A strange feeling of bliss came over him and he smiled and just surrendered to it.

But all of a sudden… he felt something grab ahold of him! It felt like something within the light began wrapping around him; engulfing him in darkness! And just as quickly as he began to ascend did he feel as if he were plummeting back down! And he wondered with dread if he was going to be stuck forever as a vengeful spirit on Earth after all.

Then… everything came to a halt and he was again blinded by light… however, this one wasn't as bright or anywhere near pleasant as the other one. It didn't bring that welcomed euphoria he'd experienced. Instead, as his eyes began to blink and focus, it became apparent that he was lying on his back and had ended up with a light of some kind right in his face.

Slowly and cautiously he sat up to look around. He was in a very strange room. Looked kind of like something out of a palace or something. Drapes covered what must be windows, but it must have been night out or perhaps they were just that thick because no light came through. The floor and much of the room itself was of a creamy looking marble, and everything within the room resided of a deep, elegant shade of purple, gold or a combination of the two.

As he spared a glance to where he was, he realized that he was sitting in the middle of a very large four-poster bed of the same deep purple and gold theme as the rest of the room.

"What tha heck…? Is this supposed to be Heaven…?" Bobby wondered aloud as he ran his hand experimentally over the velvety purple material covering the bed.

"Could be if you played your cards right love." Purred the amusedly smooth, deep English accent that the hunter recognized immediately to belong to a certain King of the Crossroads.

And as he whipped his head in the direction of the voice, did he see that Crowley was now standing casually at the foot of the bed in front of him; hands in the pockets of the pants of his black suit and looking just as much the dark gentleman as he always had. Though he did look rather self-satisfied about something; like a cat who'd just come across a rather plump mouse with no legs.

"Uh… come again?" Bobby asked; completely baffled as to where the heck he was and why Crowley of all people was here with him. The Ruler of Hell flashed him a roguish grin as he took a seat sideways on the edge of the bed so he could keep his gaze on the other.

"Oh I'd love to darling, but perhaps later. I thought I'd be so cordial as to answer a few of your questions first." Crowley quipped flirtingly as he usually did when in this particular hunters presence. Bobby narrowed his eyes suspiciously; having never much trusted the demon for good reasons, but deciding to take the other up on his offer since he was the only one around to give any insight.

"All right… Since we're bein' polite an' all… Where am I exactly?" Bobby asked warily.

"You're in Hell-" Crowley began, but frowned a little when the other interrupted him.

"WHAT?!" The dead hunter shouted in shock as he bolted upright on his knees and caused Crowley to lean back a little in case the other felt like lunging at him, but it would seem he was just taken aback.

"Yes Bobby. Hell. And as I was saying… as to where _exactly_ you are in Hell is where it gets _interesting_." Crowley said with an enigmatic smile; hating to be interrupted but understanding the others outburst enough to let it slide. He was in Hell after all. When he himself ended up in it long ago he'd had a similar reaction.

"An' just what would that be?" Bobby replied; trying to fathom why and how he ended up here, not realizing just what kind of situation he was in just yet, but getting a foreboding feeling by seeing the demon smile like that.

"Well… if you _really_ must know… you're in my bedroom." The King of Hell elaborated eloquently; waiting patiently for some kind of reaction from the other. Some sort of comical outburst or attempt to attack him. But surprisingly enough, Bobby just sat back down looking perplexed.

"Wait… do whut now?" The Southerner asked bemusedly, and Crowley did his best not to laugh.

"You heard me. You're in my bedroom, in my home; or at least one of them, which is located in Hell." He said more plainly as he watched the other try and work it out. It was a few minutes before the man even said anything.

"But why?" Was all he could get out. For someone usually so smart and quick on the uptake, it would seem there were some things that even Bobby didn't quite catch on to. Which was both amusing and a little frustrating to the demon.

"Seeing as you're no longer with the living and the last of your remains were torched, you can't exactly remain in the human world, now can you?" He countered; taking a hand from his pocket and examining his fingernails idly.

"Well yeah, I got that… but I mean why am I in Hell and not Heaven? What'd I do wrong to end up down here?" Bobby asked a little despairingly, and at hearing the note in the others voice Crowley shuffled a tad uncomfortably on the bed.

"Ah… yes… _that_ why… Funny thing that. See, you were on your way to the big creampuff in the sky, but I sort of… caught you." And as soon as these words registered in Bobby's head, Crowley's eyes widened at how fast that man could move as he popped away to reappear a few feet away while the man tumbled off of the bed.

"You WHAT?! What do ya mean you "caught me"?! Do I LOOK like some sorta damn pokemon to you or sumthin'?!" Bobby hollered angrily, quickly getting to his feet and charging at the demon again; who found it, as usual, rather entertaining seeing as there was nothing the other could do to him.

After a few minutes of the demon popping about the room to avoid the wrath of the redneck, Crowley got a tad bored and remained in his place to let himself be tackled to the floor. He grinned up at the anger reddened face of the other, which only served to make Bobby's mood worse.

"Looks like _you_ caught _me_. Guess that makes us even." He said like they were playing a game of tag; which in a way they had been. Wasn't like the demon had much else to do for a while since his forces were busy doing as he'd ordered them.

"Not even close, Crowley!" He growled irately; grabbing a handful of material of Crowley's shirt in one hand like one would do before getting read to strike with the other. But the demon remained unfazed; simply enjoying the show.

"Well then, now that you have me, what is it that you plan to do to me, eh?" The ruler asked coolly, not so much as moving a muscle when he felt the hand tightening in the front of his shirt.

"Everything I can to make you wish you'd let me go to Heaven." Bobby threatened venomously in the others face so as to better intimidate him; which had quite the opposite effect, and made the demons smarmy smirk widen.

"Oooh, promises, promises love." He teased with a wink. With a scowl and another irritated growl, the hunter pulled his free hand back, balled it into a fist and then struck the other right across the face repeatedly. When his hand hurt and most of his rage had quelled, he stopped; his breathing ragged as he gave a groan of disappointment when he saw the other didn't have so much as a bloody nose.

"Knew you liked it rough Bobby, but honestly, you're in my world now. Did you _really_ think that you were in any position to hurt me?" Crowley queried as he watched the mixture of hate, despair, more anger, and the hope he'd had that he could've actually harmed the other flashing across the others troubled features.

"Now _I_ on the other hand…" The demon said; snapping his fingers. And suddenly Bobby found himself in the embarrassing position of being flat on his back on the bed again; except now he couldn't move, as if invisible restraints were holding him down. But the worst thing about it, was that he was completely naked and Crowley was crawling toward him like a hungry spider towards its newly caught insect.

"…am in the position, of being able to put _you_ in any position I want." The dark brunette informed; stopping between the spread eagle legs to regard the other with _much_ interest that made Bobby feel uncomfortable.

"And for now Bobby Singer… I think I'll have you in this one." The demon purred; leaning down and forcing the other into a kiss. At first Bobby was tense and tried to get the other off of him, but it was like some unseen force was holding him in place. He didn't want to be kissing a demon, much less Crowley.

It was embarrassing enough the first time when he'd made that deal! And he hated how nice it felt, even now, because he was a straight man, and besides that he didn't need any demon trying to rape him. Crowley on the other hand was enjoying himself; though it would've been better had the other been returning his affection, he supposed they'd just have to work on that.

He felt a touch of excitement though when the other began to part his lips, and Crowley thought for a brief and giddy moment that the other wanted more, but no sooner had that crossed his mind, did the hunter take the demons bottom lip between his teeth and bite down clean through it!

Crowley tore away; having actually managed to feel pain from that, but thankfully his healing took over and the chunk his prisoner had bitten off returned good as new, though a little sore. He was just glad his ability to heal was much better down here than it was upstairs.

Glad to have finally been able to cause the other some agony, Bobby had a moment of triumph as he spit the bit of flesh out like it was something to be disgusted with. When Crowley recovered he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't very well let the other know he'd gotten to him. That was supposed to be his job.

"Hmm, glad we didn't start off with oral, or else I'd have been rather upset by that." The demon licked the blood from his lip before closing back in to do the same to where it had gotten on the others face. Bobby tried to turn his head away but couldn't, and had to try and ignore the way it tickled when the tip of the others tongue slid over his lips and chin.

"Why are you doin' this? You don't even like me." Bobby asked, trying to distract the other from licking him, which for the time being did sort of work. At least the other answered.

"Quite the contrary. Why else would I have gone through so much trouble to drag you down from your way to Disneyland just to have you here with me?" Crowley countered, giving the other a nip right above his Adams apple and causing the other to grunt in discomfort.

"I don't know… to get revenge on me for gettin' my soul back maybe?" He felt his face heat up a little when the other continued to leave a trail of bites and kisses up his neck, he tried to tell himself it was because he was outraged by the whole situation, but deep down he didn't think it felt as bad as it should've…

"Hmmm… that is a decent reason, and now that you mention it, I really should put that on my to do list for later, but right now Bobby, I think I'll settle for something _much sweeter_." The demon ruler purred as he gave a bit down hard enough on the section where neck met shoulder to draw blood.

Bobby gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back a pained yell while Crowley lewdly lapped up the blood. He wasn't a vampire by any means of course, but as it was the currency of the soul, even demons like himself could appreciate the exquisite flavor.

True, Bobby was dead and in Hell, but down here, a soul was as real as it was had it been back in its body in the living realm. It bled, screamed, could be cut and skinned, and all other manner of interesting things. A curious thing indeed to be dead. Unless you realized it, it was more than likely you wouldn't have even noticed…

"Mmm, not bad. Thought you'd have a bitter taste what with the mood you're in and all." Crowley said as he pulled away so he and Bobby were face to face; licking his lips sensually and causing the other to scowl as his blush worsened.

"Bite me." He spat grumpily.

"A bit late for that darling. But if you'd like another, all you had to do was ask." And with that he gave the other a Cheshire grin before capturing his lips in another kiss; this time he's the one to give the other's bottom lip a bite, except this one isn't ruthless or rendering, but still makes the hunter gasp in painful surprise.

It's sharp and enough to hurt the other to let him know he could be hurtful too, but the bite is then soothed over by the demon caressing his tongue over it; before he snakes it swiftly into the humans mouth to deepen the kiss.

Bobby tries to resist, but in this situation he is pretty much powerless and at the mercy of the King of Hell himself! And it doesn't help when that clothed body on top of his nude one begins to rub up against him expertly; grinding their groins together and making him groan into the kiss and delighting the demon.

It was pretty weird to him what was going on. He was in the King of Hell's bedroom with said demon forcibly making-out with him and his clothed hard on rubbing against him in an effort to bring Bobby to the same state of arousal. The hunter would've never taken Crowley for liking a plain, ordinary guy like him. He'd never thought of himself as much to look at…

However, Crowley had never really been one for girly looking fellows like those Winchester boys, after all, if he'd wanted girlish then he'd just go after an actual female instead. Besides, he was used to being around rough, rugged looking men back when he was still alive and human, and despite having been married he did prefer a masculine lover to one that wasn't.

Hence, one of the many reasons he found himself attracted to Bobby Singer. Bobby was what they called a mans man, and despite the humans sexual orientation being quite straight, Crowley only took greater pleasure in being the one corrupting him.

The hunter could feel his body beginning to betray him as it took the natural course it takes when being stimulated so sensually. His body temperature rose and he was finding it a little harder to breath; mostly because of how Crowley was devouring him with such a passionate kiss.

With his mind hazing over with lust, he found his own tongue joining the demons in a duel for dominance. Well, if he was going to have to be stuck doing this, then he was gonna at least try to show he had some fight left in him and that he wasn't going to be some moany girl about it if he had any say in the matter.

Crowley was just happy to be getting some reciprocation. He knew the other was dead and a spirit, but the whole lying there like a corpse wasn't the kind of necrophilia he had in mind. So it was a splendid surprise when he saw that the other was finally reacting, and that he was having such a pleasing effect on him.

The brunette left his lips to travel down his captive body; leaving bites and wet kisses as he went while Bobby tried to catch his breath. Crowley tasted every inch of skin he could, before reaching the part he looked forward to sampling the most.

"Gah!" Bobby exclaimed; completely caught off guard when he felt that skillful mouth sucking on the tip of his growing erection like a candy addict with a lollipop. Why was this damn demon able to get under his skin like this? It baffled him, but at the same time, Crowley had always behaved curiously around him. And if he had to admit it, if only to himself, the guy wasn't exactly bad lookin' for a demon as far as male vessels went…

He flicked his tongue over the slit before swirling it around the head; eliciting a gruff gasp from the hunter as the mans resistance continued to falter. And he gained even more approval as he took the rest of the length into his mouth and began to bob up and down; sucking on the human as if he were a delicious popsicle that he had to eat quickly before it melted.

Okay, so maybe the demon had the upper hand in this bout, because Bobby was groaning and rolling his hips upward into that wonderful, moist heat. Seems Crowley could put that wicked mouth and silver tongue of his to better use than just making crossroad deals, and the human couldn't help wondering what might have happened between them if he'd taken Crowley's offer to add tongue to the kiss when he'd made that deal with him…

The dark eyed demon continued his hungry ministrations until Bobby was just as caught up in the lust as he was; never taking his eyes off of the other all the while so he could catch each and every enjoyable reaction he drew from _his_ handsome hunter.

When the auburn haired human had long since been fully erect and getting close to fruition, Crowley ceased and got up; gaining Bobby's attention and causing the man to wonder what was going on.

Crowley moved so that he was straddling the hunters hips, and in the next instant, his clothes vanished and the only suit he had on was of the birthday sort. Not having really been one to check out a nude dude before, Bobby blinked when he saw the other, and Crowley smiled as the other blushed while looking him over.

"Like what you see darling? I'd hope so. Took me forever to pick out just the right meat suit." He drawled; running a hand down his own body and onto Bobby's as he took hold of the others weeping need to line it up with his entrance.

At first the well-read redneck wasn't quite sure what the other was doing from the position he was in, but then the sensation of his length being engulfed by a tight heat cued him in on what was happening and he was caught up in the usual internal conflict that a manly man like himself typically feels when going from straight to gay.

Except his thoughts and emotions were a bit more complicated since they also involved the fact that this particular male was a demon whom he'd had a mixed history with of friendly to downright hostile interactions. And now the man couldn't help just how damn good what they were doing felt, and how with each passing second, he was minding less and less.

Crowley sighed contentedly as he worked the throbbing manhood inside of him as he began to ride the other fervently. It had been a while since he'd engaged in such intimacy with anyone else.

Firstly because he couldn't really stand any of the other demons, and secondly because he felt similar despise for most humans. Except this one of course. Ever since they'd first met, Crowley couldn't help finding himself growing steadily fonder of the gruff and often grumpy man.

He may have been a redneck and a bit of a drunk, but the man was quite intelligent and quite capable of carrying on interesting conversation with the demon, despite whatever circumstances they were in. Bobby was enticingly fiery at times, but also more polite and civil to him than those idiotic siblings, and could negotiate; and _oh_ how Crowley loved a good negotiator!

He'd also been the only one to outwit Crowley more than once, and hell, the hunter had caught him more times than he could count in those blasted Devils Traps than anyone else ever had. There were quite a few other reasons he couldn't help the growing attraction he'd developed for him enough to make him snatch the man down from his journey to Heaven, but that was neither here nor there.

Being so caught up in the heat of passion, the demons concentration wavered enough for Bobby to feel that his hands were freed. And though he was a tiny bit tempted to throw him off and give him a good throttling, the hunter decided he'd much rather take out any frustrations he had on the demon in a much more pleasantly productive way.

Crowley was a tad startled when he felt a pair of strong, rough hands grab him by the hips and it broke his focus completely. Taking advantage, Bobby flipped them over so that he was on top now, and began a fascinating form of anger management as he began to brutally bang the demons brains out!

Not that the Crossroads King minded in the least. He wrapped his legs around his human lovers waist to meet his thrusts. And while there were times that Crowley preferred being on top, this was certainly not one of them.

It was rough, angry, hot, and _sinfully good_! The King of Hades reached down to pump himself in time with his ruggedly handsome hunter, and it wasn't long before he was arching off the bed and crying out hoarsely; spilling his load all over their abdomens before collapsing in a heap on the mattress.

Having the other convulsing libidinously like that brought Bobby to his end with a grunt as he gritted his teeth; filling the demons already sweltering insides with stream after hot stream of sperm, before moving to fall beside the other rather than on top of him. They lay together; both sweat covered, sticky and breathless messes, but blissfully spent, and neither willing to move, much less speak for a while.

Missing the heat of the others body on his, Crowley did seek him out by pulling him close; wrapping himself possessively around his endearing yet stubborn hunter and breathing in his manly scent. It was an intoxicating mixture of whiskey, gunpowder, metal, and a few other things that made up the mans unmistakable musk.

Bobby didn't try to move away or resist, because by now he really didn't care. It wasn't like he was even a hunter anymore, so he couldn't hunt demons. And his hostility for the King of Hell had left him long ago. Despite being a spirit, he somehow felt pretty drained from their tussle on the sheets and closed his eyes as he let the demon nuzzle his neck and get comfortably cuddled up on him.

Even Crowley thought it might be a good idea to take a little catnap. Demons didn't really need to sleep, but it wasn't like they couldn't. It restored their stamina and power quicker anyway. And quite frankly, he hadn't fallen asleep with a lover in ages, which was just nice to do.

While he knew he'd been screwed over in more than one way by Crowley when the demon snatched him down on his way to Heaven, Bobby forgave the other as his time with his crafty lover went from days to months, and how he was kept around as a spirit rather than being forced to become a demon; even if the option was always on the table, and Crowley didn't mind it one bit.

But it didn't really matter since he wouldn't deteriorate or go insane like he would've if he were still on Earth. And every once in a while, providing it wasn't interfering with anything he had going on, the King of Hell allowed him to assist the two igit brothers with whatever it was they were up to; though as per usual it was with information.

And he kept busy in a good sense as Crowley was impressed with what the man knew and how he was able to figure or find out things no one else seemed to; which added to his usefulness in the demons eyes and pretty much made Bobby his go-to-guy when he needed help with researching, figuring out a loophole in a contract, or even keeping a few demons in line (since he had always been good at that when he was alive). Crowley enjoyed the other's assistance and had fun doing things as a couple; whether it was a shag in the sheets or engaging in a little torture and interrogation.

But mostly he seemed to be the one Crowley always talked to; as the demon himself had once said that there wasn't anyone else whom he felt he could confide in about certain things or vent his frustrations to. All of which Bobby was pretty used to seeing as he'd done the very same things for Sam and Dean.

So all in all, it took a little time getting used to, and not all was gumdrops and rainbows, but the demon and his lover did their best to work things out, and Bobby eventually came to the conclusion that, so long as he and Crowley had each other, Hell wasn't so bad…

* * *

 

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> I have an interesting view of Crowley as I don't see him as the villain they try to portray him as. I mean, he's a demon, yeah, but he had a surprisingly lot of good qualities about him that cause him to capture and hold my interest. Besides, I think every being on that show is capable of love in some form or another.
> 
> Kuwahahahahah! It's scary how well I feel that I write Crowley. XD Bobby is interesting too, but Crowley is just a whole other level of wicked fun!
> 
> Well! Hope ya'll had fun reading this latest piece of mine! I know I enjoyed writing it! XD
> 
> Please review!


End file.
